Tis the Season
by That'sMyFiasco
Summary: A story told in 12 ficlets, written for Forthright's 12 Days of Christmas challenge. Inuyasha's recieving gifts, and he doesn't know who from... The Twelfth Day of Christmas now up: COMPLETE
1. A Partridge in a Pear Tree

Tis the Season

a Holiday collection by That'sMyFiasco

A series of 12 drabbles.

Written for Forthright's Twelve Days of Christmas Drabble Challenge. The challenge required twelve presents for twelve drabbles, with the identity of the giver hidden until the last day.

Disclaimer: For Christmas I would greatly like to receive Inuyasha, as I do not own him at present, but the gift-wrapping might be an issue. However, I may point out that fanfiction is moderately easy to gift. -twinkle-

Merry Christmas. :)

* * *

_On the first day of Christmas_

Inuyasha scowled blackly at the little box sitting on his knee, the picturesque scene of the gift-wrapped package backed by the graceful picture of snow falling through the bare branches of Goshinbuko. It was a pretty little box, small enough to fit in the flat of his hand and wrapped in shiny, metallic-gold paper and ribbon.

It had appeared suddenly, out of nowhere, falling out of some secret tuck and fold in his fire-rat. Inuyasha gave a quick snort of annoyance at the memory, not remembering his jump of surprise with too much pleasure. Though he gave it the occasional poke with the tip of his claw, the hanyou still couldn't quite convince himself to open it.

Finally, as the last bit of winter daylight dropped out of the sky, he sighed, and sliced off the ornate decorations with a quick movement. Though his fingers fumbled as he attempted to lift the lid, he did manage to remove it, dumping the box upside down so the contents and a cloud of tissue paper landed in his lap.

Curious, Inuyasha pushed away the trapping, picking up a long strip of cloth worked in red and gold patterns. Realization dawned, and he grinned in spite of himself, holding his new scabbard-belt against his waist.

_Good. My old one's was getting ragged, one of these days Tetsusaiga will fall right off my hip..._

Suddenly, he frowned and the small gift, expression petulant. _Who would give me a gift anyways?_

* * *

_A/N: _Exact word count. On my first try. I rule, yes? -wink- 


	2. Two Turtle Doves

Tis the Season

by That'sMyFiasco

_On the second day of Christmas..._

The next day, Inuyasha kept a watchful eye out, dashing from treetop to treetop as the group continued their steady march. Though he could see that his friends, and particularly Kagome, were worried, he maintained his distance, only drawing near as it became apparent that his companions wished to stop for the night.

As the hanyou claimed a seat by the fire, a heavy sigh blew by his lips, and he let his head drop into his hands. Maybe it was his fault for being paranoid, but his nerves were shot. _Worst. Day. Ever._

Weary, he rose and left the camp, determined to check the surroundings while waiting the interminable three minutes for the Ramen to cook. Inuyasha returned a short time later to see not only a cup of steaming noodles, but a small cloth bundle tied with ribbon.

With a small growl, he ran over, scrutinizing the busy, innocent forms of his friends as they went about preparing for the night. The half-demon frowned, but picked up the packet between his thumb and forefinger, letting it dangle before his eyes. Holding it closer to his nose, he tried to pick up some scent off the wrap, but was sent into fits of choking by the flowery, minty-sweet scent.

Once he got the gift open, Inuyasha could only stare blankly at the dried bunch of herbs, lost in confusion until he noticed a small paper lying beneath. As he pulled it out, he read, _"Place in mouth for relief of pain and restored strength during battle." _In spite of himself, dark brows quirked with interest. The paper would have been all Houshi- had it been in his handwriting- but the sensible gift spoke of Kagome, or perhaps Sango.

Finally, he placed the flowers safely aside, digging into cooling ramen with relish. _Tomorrow_, he thought_, they won't find me such an easy target._


	3. Three French Hens

Tis the Season

by That'sMyFiasco

_On the third day of Christmas..._

Inuyasha flattened his ears against his skull, flicking one slightly as a few snowflakes managed to land on the silvery fur. Kagome has been talking all day about how wonderful Christmas could be, and how lucky a Christmas snow was, and now that it had actually started snowing she- not to mention Shippo- was perfectly ecstatic.

Though their next stop was only a few hours walk away, Inuyasha halted their travels early, well aware that everyone's attention was completely gone. The snow wasn't falling as thickly beneath the trees, and once a fire was crackling cheerfully, the small group were tolerably warm wrapped in their extra blankets.

Only Inuyasha refused to take a blanket, saying that weak girls like Kagome probably _needed _it anyway. Though her stormy-blue eyes narrowed dangerously, for once she didn't argue with him, merely curling up in her own covers and slipping quietly off to sleep.

Though the hanyou normally kept close watch over his friends while they slept, something in the crisp, snowy air helped to send him off to sleep. He slept deeply, peacefully, his dreams surprising quiet. Sometime in the wee hours of the morning, he awoke with a start, feeling warm and comfortable. A fleecy, silver-grey throw was draped generously across his shoulders.

At the moment, however, he was too tired to worry- he simply curled further into the blanket and went back to sleep.


	4. Four Calling Birds

Tis the Season

by That'sMyFiasco

_On the Fourth Day of Christmas_

Steam clouded in frosty air as Inuyasha slipped into the cooling tub, his clothes lying in a red-and-white puddle on the floor beside him. The rumor that led them to the village had come to naught, but a certain innkeeper had been so grateful at the monk's offer of a purified home that he had gifted them with rooms- even the hanyou, which was certainly unusual.

As he let blissfully warm water soothe aching and overworked muscles, the half-demon's eyes drifted closed, confident enough in his friends to relax for a moment or two. He had been on his guard all day, refusing to look his companions in the eye for a few hours after Kagome had shaken him awake after dawn.

_What a crazy couple of days_. With a short breath he blew his now-damp bangs out of his face, wincing at the way that the short noise scrabbled through his brain.

_Wait a minute... that's not in my head... _Cursing suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes flew open, to reveal something small and furry making his white kosode into a rather comfortable nest. Flying out of the bath in all his steamy glory, the hanyou made a grand leap at the creature, missing narrowly as it flew out the door, a long strip of fabric in mouth.

He groaned, rolling over onto his back, too tired to give chase. However, as he turned his head to the side, something bright and white lying on the mat caught his eye. Inuyasha walked over, picking up the mysterious object.

_A new kosode... a _clean _kosode... how convenient... _Rubbing his temples, all he could do was hope that the throbbing in his head would eventually cease.


	5. Five Goooooolden Riiiiings

Tis the Season

by That'sMyFiasco

_On the fifth day of Christmas..._

The road seemed to twist on forever, winding its sandy way through the possibly endless forest. Kagome was curled up on his back, her head nestled in the crook of his shoulder as she dozed in the crisp air. The furry guest of the night before had apparently decided that Inuyasha's _kosode _hadn't been quite enough for him and his extensive family, and so had decided to spend most of the night settling within the inn's walls.

The hanyou was tired, but simply shifted her warmth on his shoulders and smiled unconsciously. Her hair was spread out across his back, and her hot breath blew back and forth on his neck. Miroku and the tajiya were entertaining Shippo further ahead, so the only sound was the rustling of the wind in the bare trees.

Eventually, however, the trio ahead began to slow, and the group decided that Kaede's village would still be there in the morning. It was a short evening, for all were tired, but as Inuyasha untied Tetsusaiga from around his waist, a small box dropped out from where it had been tucked under his belt. He didn't even have to put it to his nose to smell the sweet, cozy scent rising off it.

_Of course. Kagome. It _had _to be her. _But the look of innocence on her face as she prepared for bed was so sweet, and he almost couldn't believe it of her.

Almost.


	6. Six Geese a Laying

Tis the Season

by That'sMyFiasco

_On the sixth day of Christmas..._

As the late-afternoon sun slanted through the trees of Inuyasha's forest, the hanyou walked with his hands tucked into his sleeves, kicking a rock ahead of him as he walked. Kagome had disappeared through the well only moments before, leaving him with nothing more than a wave and promises to be back in a day or two.

Goshinbuko was only a few steps away, and as Inuyasha swung himself up into its branches he could feel the scowl on his face growing more and more pronounced.

_No demons to kill. Mysterious presents. Kagome's gone back. What a fucking _wonderful_ week. _

However, once he reached his usual perch, the half-demon narrowly avoided hitting his head on something that was hanging from a higher branch. It only took him a second to slice the gaudy ribbon in half, and Inuyasha settled back into his seat, staring at the round object in his hand.

It was much like the rock he had been abusing only minutes ago, except that the colour of this was a deep, sparkling blue-grey quartz as opposed to the regular brown of common rocks. It was heavy for its size, and Inuyasha stared into it, wondering at why anyone would think to leave him something so beautiful.

Anyone. Anyone except Kagome, that is- he had taken her to the well as soon as they got back to Kaede's and she had made her goodbyes. It _couldn't _be her.

As he stared into the stone, he tried to ignore the nagging sensation of disappointment in the pit of his stomach.


	7. Seven Swans a Swimming

Tis the Season

by That'sMyFiasco

_On the seventh day of Christmas..._

"God_dammit_, Houshi, at least _try _and make this challenging!" Inuyasha gave a great swing of his claws towards Miroku, stopped just in time by the monk's muscular forearm. It was the morning after Kagome had gone home, and while Sango helped out Kaede around the village, Miroku had challenged Inuyasha to a friendly sparring match- tactfully neglecting to mention that the hanyou looked like he needed something to take his mind off things.

Without weapons, and with Inuyasha somewhat off balance, the two were fairly evenly matched, fighting with all their energy until the pair collapsed on the ground, trying to regain their breath. After a few long moments, Miroku pushed himself to his feet, leaning heavily on his staff. He didn't bother speaking, simply nodding and smiling at Inuyasha before moving away.

Once he had gone, Inuyasha stared up at the clouds, lost in thought. For a few minutes, he was strangely still, her breathing evening out. Eventually, however, a few grey flakes shuffled down from the sky, and he rolled onto his stomach, pushing off his fists to lift himself up.

However, just before he stood, something small and smooth sitting on the ground caught his eye. It was a little nut-brown box, intricately carved and worked into complex designs. And, as a matter of fact, it was just big enough to hold some of the smaller presents.

Frowning, he lifted the little box, studying it despite himself. Begrudgingly, he nodded. _Alright_._ It's pretty nice. _But that didn't mean he had to admit it out loud.


	8. Eight Maids a Milking

Tis the Season

by That'sMyFiasco

_On the eighth day of Christmas..._

He hated the sky. It did nothing but look sorry, grey and spit out wet stuff on the poor saps who lived under it. He hated the trees, too. All grey and brown, just like the dead flowers and dying grass. Actually, he was pretty sure he hated everything.

It was the morning of the second day after Kagome had gone home, and Inuyasha was perfecting his "I'm sulking" expression. He could tell that Kaede was sick of having him underfoot, and so had decided to go pace around the well, on the off-chance that today was the day that Kagome was coming back.

However, as he approached the well, he noticed something lying in the middle of his usual path. Inuyasha's attitude towards his unsolicited presents had turned from anger to astonishment to a morbid curiosity. This one seemed to have come out of nowhere, just like the others, lying there with no trace of the giver.

Finally, he picked it up, holding the box before his eyes before lifting the lid and tossing it aside. On a piece of tissue paper in the box lay a single red rose, soft and real and captured in the perfect moment of full bloom. The scent rising off it was intoxicating, calling forth unbidden memories of his mother and a childhood that had happened too long ago.

Suddenly, as he tucked the bloom inside his haori, a soft calling from the bottom of the well caused him to perk up his ears. "Inuyasha? Are you there?"

He didn't bother to answer, simply sticking his head over the side and smiling his first real smile in days.


	9. Nine Ladies Dancing

Tis the Season

by That'sMyFiasco

_On the ninth day of Christmas..._

The fire crackled lightly within Kaede's hut, the cold winds kept safely at bay. Inuyasha lounged contentedly against one wall, comfortable even in his light white kosode- his haori jacket had been appropriated by Kagome, who couldn't quite make the adjustment from modern heat so easily.

It was quite a cozy picture, the small group gathered close together for the night. The half-demon was relaxed almost to the point of drowsiness, all well in his world with his friends around him-and the kitsune blissfully sleeping and silent. Miroku and Sango were speaking quietly, the monk on his best behavior for the evening.

After a few minutes, or maybe an hour- Inuyasha had lost track of time- he happened to glance up, and noticed that Kagome had fallen asleep, still sitting up and wrapped in the fire-rat. He smiled slightly before trying to get a little more comfortable, gold eyes glinting in the firelight.

Then suddenly, as he placed a hand behind him, his palm brushed against something smooth and round. Pulling it out, Inuyasha found himself staring an _amanatsu_(1)fruit in the face, it's orange skin glowing and bright.

Confused, he raised a dark eyebrow, tossing the fruit in his hand. _Fresh fruit... in winter... _The hanyou snorted lightly, shaking his head. He just didn't understand this at all.

* * *

(1) a Japanese citrus fruit. 


	10. Ten Lords a Leaping

Tis the Season

by That'sMyFiasco

_On the tenth day of Christmas..._

Sounds of splashing and feminine laughter followed Inuyasha as he picked his way over the stream, following Miroku up to the second hot spring. On their way out of the village and on their way to the next, a sudden storm full of sleet and hail had blown through, afterwards leaving everyone breathless and cold. The decision to find a pair of hot springs was quick and unanimous.

Finally, as he approached the steaming water, the hanyou peeled off his sodden clothes, jumping into the spring with a sigh of relief. Miroku was right behind him, though moving with considerably more grace after undoing the numerous ties and twists of his robe.

The pair soaped up swiftly, soaking in the warmth while eager to dry off once and for all and get something to eat. Inuyasha kept his ears open for the sounds of the rest of the group, listening carefully to ensure their safety, even though he couldn't see them. _Kagome 'n' Sango will want a fire when they get back... Had better get some firewood ready..._

Too soon, he lifted himself out of the warm water, only to slip back in when his hand landed on something hard and sharp. Once he shook water and the sound of the monk's laughter out of his ears, Inuyasha glared at the gift, two fine chopsticks poked into a soft mound of moss. They were beautiful- and sturdy, as he had found out; the ends tipped with gold wire.

Grabbing them in his fist, Inuyasha shrugged back into his clothing. The little presents might be annoying, but... if they were already there, he might as well use them.


	11. Eleven Pipers Piping

Tis the Season

by That'sMyFiasco

_On the eleventh day of Christmas..._

Inuyasha sat in the knobbly old tree, every so often glancing down into the camp that clustered around its base. The blanket was draped over his shoulders, and the red-gold obi was tied securely around his waist. His chopsticks had been used to eat his meals that day, and now lay safely in his box- next to the pressed rose and blue stone.

Finally, a slight paper figure sat in the palm of his hand, the pure white of the paper stained by the dying scarlet light of the winter sun. The little square had been tucked and folded into the shape of a noble dog, the canine's nose pointed into the wind. The hanyou had been staring at the gift for what seemed like hours, jumping up into the welcoming arms of the tree overhead.

Exhausted, exasperated, Inuyasha ran his claws through his hair, staring down the miniature dog. For the past week and a half, present after present, each one surprising and unexpected- but no less thoughtful. There was no possible explanation, no conceivable reason that anyone would single him out in such a way, in any way.

Once the sky was black and the fire below had settled to embers, Inuyasha closed his eyes and curled up for the night- but kept the little dog in his hands.


	12. Twelve Drummers Drumming

Tis the Season

by That'sMyFiasco

_On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

Inuyasha sat at the base of the tree the next morning, in the early hours before dawn had barely touched the sky. The fire at his feet was cold and dead, and out of the corner of his eye the hanyou could see the shapeless forms of his sleeping friends. Though most were probably hours from waking, the gift from the past few days had been tucked away, safely out of sight.

Suddenly, his blanket was around his shoulders once more, the soft scent of Kagome's shampoo swirling gently with the aroma rising off the teacup placed in his hands. Startled, Inuyasha began to get to his feet, stopped by her hand on his shoulder.

Kagome sat next to him, grabbing a share of his blanket with an easy, casual air. He glanced at her, his eyes going over the gentle curve of her smile, stating simply, "It _was _you, wasn't it." The girl nodded.

"With a little help." Her smile widened, and she looked fondly at the sleepers. "You're admittedly harder to sneak up upon than I would have thought. You liked the presents, I hope?"

Inuyasha's head jerked up, and he looked at her with a startled expression. "Of- of course I did, why wouldn't I? But why would you give them to _me?_"

She laughed softly. "Because you deserve it. Because you deserve to _know _you deserve it. And because-" Stopping suddenly, Kagome leaned into him, dropping a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Because I care about you, Inuyasha.

"Merry Christmas."

He didn't respond, but neither did he argue when she put her head on his shoulder, and they watched the sun rise through the trees together.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy holidays, everyone!! 


End file.
